LEGO logo
In 1934, the first logo was created by the LEGO Group. It was used on correspondence, shipping labels and other printed materials, but not on toys. Starting in 1936 an ink stamp “LEGO Fabriken Billund” was used on the wooden toys. This logo was first introduced in 1939 or 1940. It was used extensively on wooden toys, typically in the form of an applied decal, for the next 10 years. 1950–1954 This logo was introduced with the first plastic toys. LEGO Mursten Logos 1952–1953 1953–1955 1953–1955 During 1953, all three of these logos were used. Late 1954 The first of the oval logos. This appeared on LEGO Mursten catalogs. The company had still not standardized on colour. Examples exsists in several colours, typically depending on the colour of the catalog. The System i Leg and LEGO System (Subtheme of System I Leg) Logos 1955 This logo first appeared on the System i Leg sets. The original logo was appears to be hand drawn and is different on various boxes from early 1955. 1955–1959 The classic dogbone logo from late 1955. It was the first time the logo was standardized, in terms of both design and colour. It was used across all toys lines and appears widely on both plastic and wood toys. 1960–1965 The first of the square logos. This and many variants were used worldwide for the next 13 years. The Modern Logos 1965–1972 A variation of the 1960 logo. Includes the colour bars (red, yellow, blue, white, and black) and was the first to include the registered trademark as part of the LEGO name. 1973–1998 This logo appeared in 1973, the same year that LEGO began its own production and distribution in the US. It represents an attempt to standardize on a single worldwide logo and remains the most recognizable version of LEGO’s brand identity. 1998–present A redesign, or in LEGO's words, a “graphic tightening”, of the 1973 logo to allow for better digital (i.e. internet) reproduction. Notes * The logo that was a red oval with white letters was "affectionately" nicknamed the "Sausage Logo". * LEGO Mursten means "LEGO Bricks" in English. Gallery Lego Logo 1934.gif|The original LEGO logo created in 1934 Lego Logo 1936.jpg|The LEGO logo as of 1936 Lego Logo 1946.jpg|The LEGO logo as it appeared in 1946 Lego Logo 1946.gif|Another LEGO logo used during the year 1946 Lego Logo 1948.gif|The LEGO logo during the year 1948 Lego Logo 1950.jpg|The logo used by the LEGO during 1950 Lego Logo 1954.jpg|LEGO company's logo in the year 1953 Lego Logo 1953.jpg|A LEGO logo in 1953. Note: "LEGO Mursten" Lego Logo 1953 2.jpg|LEGO's logo in 1953. Nicknamed the "Sausage Logo" 1955.jpg|"LEGO Mursten" logo in 1955 Lego Logo 1955 2.jpg|Another "LEGO Mursten" logo in 1955 1956 3.jpg|The LEGO logo from 1956 1956 4.jpg|A LEGO logo in 1958 1956 2.jpg|One of the LEGO logos used in 1958 1956 1.jpg|Another LEGO logo in 1958. Note the blue colour 1959.jpg|Yet another logo used by the LEGO company in 1958 1964.jpg|The LEGO company's logo in 1964 LEGO logo 1972.png|LEGO's logo in 1972 - Very similar to the new one LEGO_logo.jpg|The LEGO logo as we know it today (1998 - present) Category:LEGO Category:Logo